


Формула любви

by Silversonne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, MTMTE; humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрифт, изобретая формулу любви, идет в бар Сверва, чтобы разузнать, кто на корабле самый влюбленный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Формула любви

**Author's Note:**

> Сценарий к фанфику был придуман Ladena, ею же были придуманы повороты сюжета и добрая половина выражений персонажей. Да и вообще Ladena выступила для меня самой настоящей музой, за что ей огромное спасибо. Мною же этот сюжет был облечен в текст.  
> Примечания: 1) Рейтинга мало, просто авторам показалось, что много слэша будет здесь лишним, даже несмотря на название ;) 2) «Последний выпуск МТМТЕ четко дает понять, что рыжий однозначно младше большинства своих товарищей: в Золотой Век, когда был собран Мегатрон, коптил небо Орион Пакс, а Проул с Хромедомом были напарниками, Родьки еще даже в планах не было. Называться маленьким он имеет полное моральное право». (с) Ladena.

Цикл обещал быть долгим и… веселым. Во-первых, потому что Родимус задал непростую задачу для логических схем. «Разработай-ка мне, Персептор, – сказал он на утреннем совещании, – прибор, который давал бы с ходу информацию о кибертронце, основываясь лишь на форме его корпуса и цветовой гамме». Зачем ему понадобился этот прибор, он естественно не сообщил. Во-вторых, псевдонаучные исследования Дрифта в его, Персептора, лаборатории немилосердно сбивали рабочий настрой чрезмерной громкостью. Воодушевленный новым делом, Дрифт активно рассуждал вслух, выстраивал сложные взаимозависящие математические формулы, философствовал и всячески обращал на себя внимание. По правде говоря, ученый еле сдерживал хохот, но обидеть товарища не хотел, потому держался за спиной, вне поля зрения рыцаря.  
– Персептор, ты меня слушаешь? – фыркнул Дрифт, озадаченно крутя в руке стилос. – Я должен закончить расчет, но мне не хватает пары коэффициентов…  
«Проца тебе не хватает», – подумал ученый, но вместо этого, давясь смехом, предложил:  
– Может, попробуешь посмотреть на задачу с другой стороны?  
Выставить друга за дверь не позволяло функциональное любопытство. Интересно же узнать, чем закончатся философские изыскания Дрифта. Кто еще возьмется языком логарифмов рассуждать о любви – один только экс-десептикон способен на подобные выходки. Видит Праймас, в проце белого шарктикон знает что творится.  
– С какой другой? – живо откликнулся Дрифт. Его линзы вспыхнули ярче, а острые анализаторы на шлеме сдвинулись назад. Такое случалось с ним всегда, когда он перевозбуждался от очередной фантастической идеи. – Посоветуй мне что-нибудь, раз ты на корабле самый умный.

Персептор хотел было пошутить на тему лостлайтовских умов, но вовремя отключил вокалайзер, почувствовав нарастающее в геометрической прогрессии раздражение друга, всерьез озадачившегося поисками формулы любви – лучше бы формулу антиглупости придумал!  
– Неплохо было бы провести практические изыскания. Расспросить тех, кто влюблен. Не найдешь влюбленных – ищи самого любвеобильного меха, благо таких полный корабль. С ним и поговори. Соберешь данные, распределишь по…  
– Ты гений! – не дослушал Дрифт, срываясь с места. В дверях он резко затормозил, развернулся, упирая руки в бока, и вопросил так, будто решал вопрос жизни и смерти товарищей прямо здесь и сейчас, в отсеке Персептора:  
– А где мне любвеобильных искать?  
Ученый не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Ему казалось, абсолютно все члены экипажа знали, где искать любвеобильных меха. Или хотя бы, где получить информацию о тех, кто не прочь развлечься на платформе.  
– Для начала я бы заглянул в бар Сверва. Если не найдешь любителей коннекта среди тамошних болтунов, с высокой степенью вероятности тебе расскажут, где они обретаются. Скорее всего, даже номера отсеков по личной связи сбросят.

Довольный собой, Дрифт почти летел по коридору, улыбаясь во весь рот и лихо позвякивая ножнами. Успех формулы маячил на горизонте, еще чуть-чуть, совсем близко – через два поворота и один переход. В баре Сверва как всегда было шумно и пахло очередным сверхзаряженным экспериментом. Для смелости Дрифт принял два куба – не меньше. Устроился в самом центре компании, тактично подвинув в сторону молчаливого Циклона. Тот не возражал и, кажется, даже не обратил внимания на присоседившегося офицера.  
– Друзья! – поднял третий куб Дрифт. – Мне нужна ваша помощь. Вернее, нужна информация о… влюбленных на нашем корабле. Точнее… Короче, мне нужно знать, кто на ЛостЛайте самый опытный в этом вопросе.  
Галдеж тут же свернулся в тишину, от которой Дрифту стало не по себе. На него скептически уставились. Лицевые пластины присутствующих явственно выражали недоумение примерно следующего характера: «стыдно не знать ТАКИЕ вещи», «он что, не с нами всё это время летел?», «а еще второй заместитель!», «и это экс-десептикон?!», «Ро не даёт?».  
Дрифт едва не схватился за мечи, но вовремя сообразил, что к положительному результату с помощью драки не приблизиться, и спокойно продолжил:  
– Я провожу исследование. Пока это секретная информация.  
Он привык всё доводить до логического завершения, и сейчас без имен и номеров отсеков поклялся из бара не выходить.  
– Ты меня удивляешь, – начал Вирль. – Хочешь знать про опытных меха? Здесь все опытные в этом вопросе.  
– Но тебе ведь нужны влюбленные и чтобы страсть, эмоции, все дела? – подключился Сверв, но его пихнул под локоть Брейнсторм с полуоткрытым намеком «сболтнешь про меня лишнее – будешь готовить коктейли исключительно под моим «наблюдением».  
– Ты намекаешь… – повернулся к нему Вирль. – Ха! Тут однозначно без вариантов. Я скажу, к кому Дрифту обратиться.  
– Да ладно вам, – тихий голос Ревайнда не сразу заметили в поднявшемся шуме. – Не думаю, что я…  
– Да не о тебе речь, – буркнул Вирль, подсев вплотную к Дрифту и небрежно махнув рукой в сторону Ревайнда. – Дрифт, тебе нужен…

В баре воцарилась мертвая тишина, сквозь которую прорвалось лишь глухое сопение Циклона: из-за повреждений корпуса воздух, охлаждающий системы, выходил с легким присвистом. Его давным-давно направляли к Рэтчету, но то очередные выдумки Родимуса, то простое нежелание терять время не дали добраться до медицинского отсека. Вирль косо посмотрел на свистящего и, недовольный тем, что нужный эффект сорвался, закончил:  
– Тебе нужен Родимус или Ультра Магнус. Уж они-то квинтессона съели в этом деле.  
– Даже не сомневаюсь, – радостно включился в разговор Брейнсторм. – Давайте рассуждать: Магнус – умный, мужественный офицер с гигантским опытом работы и общения, должен признать, недурен собой, но главное – он бороздил просторы Вселенной, когда многих из нас еще и в проекте не было. Думаете, есть хотя бы один шанс, что он за все эти ворны не перепробовал всё в интерфейсе?  
– Я скорее поверю в то, что Мегатрон нулевка, – расхохотался Сверв.  
– Теперь возьмем нашего кэпа, – Брейнсторм принял из рук Сверва новый куб и с наслаждением отпил из него. – Каков наш кэп?   
– Стоп. Стоп! – Дрифт с сомнением оглядел окружающих. – Вы надо мной подшутить хотите? Чтобы Ультра Магнус коннектился направо и налево, уделяя интерфейсу много внимания – не уверен. Зачем ему себя компрометировать? Он высший офицер…  
– Правильно, высший офицер, которому не чужды простые кибертронские радости. Меха, который абсолютно всё привык доводить до совершенства, не может быть неопытным. Думаешь, он пренебрежет своими правилами в деле штекеров? А теперь вернемся к кэпу. Вот кто-нибудь может описать мне, каков наш капитан?

Дрифт судорожно выдохнул вентиляцией и завис самым настоящим вопросительным знаком: он никогда не рассматривал Родимуса в подобном ключе и, по правде говоря, не собирался.  
– Темпераментный, – послышалось из глубин бара. Дрифт утвердительно кивнул.  
– Очень общительный.  
И с этим Дрифту пришлось согласиться.  
– Обаятельный.  
– Обескураживающий.  
– Сногсшибательный.  
– Смелый.  
– Яркий.

И снова утвердительные кивки. Тэйлгейт даже повис на Циклоне, дабы поближе быть к месту действия и к Циклону в частности. Кивки сменились звоном кубов, шипящим звуком вспенивающих энергон присадок. Фиолетовый кон флегматично отодвинул в сторону маленького автобота, который тут же повис на нем с другой стороны, и добавил от себя весомое:  
– Местами легкомысленный.

Дрифт не стал уточнять, какими именно местами, потому что из зала послышался следующий аргумент в пользу потенциальной развратности капитана.  
– Любит острые ощущения и рискованные эксперименты.  
– Скромность для него понятие загадочное, – под этим замечанием явственно слышалось: «представляешь, что на платформе вытворять может», «да он ноги выше спойлеров задирает».  
– Наш кэп юникроновски красивый кибертронец, если ты не заметил, – Вирль торжествующе подвел черту, за которой у Дрифта не должно было остаться сомнений, кто самый опытный в штекеропроводных вопросах на ЛостЛайте. – К тому же, они с Магнусом все время вместе. Не может быть такого, чтобы они не нашли время потрахаться и поучить друг друга интерфейсным новинкам.

Сомнения окончательно растворились в четвертом кубе энергона, и Дрифт решил, не дожидаясь следующего цикла, поговорить с кем-то из этих двоих. Но поскольку идти к Магнусу из соображений безопасности было страшно: рука у первого заместителя тяжелая, весь вечер потом собирай себя по деталям, да и неохота учить десять циклов подряд правовой кодекс, он направился к Родимусу, удрученно размышляя о несправедливости жизни: пылкость и любвеобильность капитана прошли мимо него, Дрифта, самого верного друга из всей безумной компании. «Надо будет, кстати, спросить у него, почему», – с этой мыслью Дрифт бодро вошел в отсек Родимуса, даже не удосужившись ответить по коммлинку, зачем он, собственно, припёрся, когда кэп только устроился отдыхать.

Огненно-красный кибертронец сосредоточенно выводил лазером на столе замысловатые глифы и поднял голову лишь тогда, когда Дрифт подошел вплотную.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – бесцеремонно начал Дрифт. Ему с трудом удавалось координировать движения, потому он для верности устроился на противоположном от Родимуса углу стола, не придав значения недовольному шипению капитана. Тот не любил, когда подчиненные терлись бампером о его личный стол, весь изрезанный обрывками замыслов, идей, лозунгов и ироничных заметок, среди которых попадались и не очень веселые, сигнализирующие о плохом настроении капитана.

– Дрифт, может тебе лучше пойти в свой отсек?  
– Нет, – отрезал рыцарь. – Я занимаюсь важным исследованием и мне нужны ответы прямо сейчас.  
– И каким же исследованием ты занимаешься? – хитро склонил голову Родимус, глядя на друга снизу вверх.  
– Я вывожу формулу любви, – гордо обозначил проблему Дрифт. – Мне сказали, что ты знаешь о любви всё.  
– Что значит «всё»? Кто сказал?  
– Да подожди, это несущественно, кто сказал. Ты опытный в интерфейсе трансформер, у тебя есть не менее опытный партнер. Расскажи, как это у вас началось? Как ты почувствовал, что перегонка топлива и обмен электрическими зарядами с ним – нечто большее, чем то, что было у тебя с другими меха? Как ты понял, что готов отдать ему свои провода… – Дрифт запнулся, но через клик продолжил столь же уверенно: – В общем, опиши мне разницу в ощущениях: вот ты на платформе ради простого удовольствия с тем, кто тебе не важен, а потом ты на платформе с ним – с Магнусом – и понимаешь, что он – твоя близкая Искра.

Всё это время оптика Родимуса меняла цвет от ярко-голубого до пылающе-белого и снова до испепеляюще-голубого, а лазер чуть не прожег стол насквозь. Капитана начинало ощутимо потряхивать, но Дрифт, увлеченный собственными мыслями, ничего не замечал. По окончании пламенной речи он вопросительно уставился на Родимуса и обиженно добавил:  
– Мог бы и на меня обратить внимание. А то на всех – пожалуйста, а мне – дурацкие сообщения с намеками.  
– С какими намеками? – выдавил из себя Родимус. Он даже не повысил голос и, кажется, смутился. – Я никаких намеков не делал.  
– Как не делал? А как же шутки про непослушание?  
– Это были всего лишь шутки, – Родимус замолчал в нерешительности. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, как воспринимает его команда, тем более, как воспринимает его шутки Дрифт. В общем и целом, ему было положить болт на чужое мнение. Именно поэтому он не считал нужным знать, что говорят о нем подчиненные.  
Пару раз Родимус пытался соскользнуть с темы, перевести разговор в другое русло, но Дрифт гнул интерфейсную линию и по-десептиконски яростно пёр напролом. Капитан пересекал отсек по диагонали, замирал на месте, нервничая с каждым кликом всё сильнее. В итоге пришлось признаться, что рассказать о любви и интерфейсе он не может, потому что последнего у него никогда не было.

На какое-то время Дрифт завис, анализируя услышанное и пытаясь подключить для этого максимальные мощности, имевшие наглость отрубиться в баре после третьего куба. Собрался с мыслями и твердой рукой приобнял застывшего в центре отсека Родимуса.  
– Знаешь, ничего в этом страшного нет. В том, что ты нулевка. Наоборот хорошо. Хочешь, помогу по-дружески избавиться от нарезки? Тебе понравится, обещаю, я буду действовать аккуратно, – хрипло произнес Дрифт, переволновавшись от того, что может стать первым партнером капитана. Пальцы скользнули по рифленому животу Родимуса, потерли заостренный стык интерфейс-брони с поясничным каркасом. Как же, должно быть, приятно залезть глоссой в переплетение его внутренних проводов, слизать выступившие капли смазки, послушать, как громко он будет стонать, скулить, рычать, ведь кэп всё делает громко и как будто в последний раз. Но главное – их дружба станет глубже, насыщеннее, ближе.  
– Не хочу, – Родимус отстранился.  
– Почему? – озадачился Дрифт. Его анализаторы робко поджались. – Это станет нашим общим исследованием. Разве тебе не интересно открыть формулу любви? Между нами, понятное дело, отношения иного рода, но нужные коэффициенты… да шлак с ними, с коэффициентами. Эта формула откроется сама собой, нужно только, чтобы наши Искры… Эта формула, Ро, ты только представь, эта формула может научить кибертронцев находить общий язык друг с другом, не воевать, не насиловать невинных, не причинять зло. Это высшая идея, которой только и может служить трансформер. И ты будешь стоять в ее основе.  
– Ты закончил нести романтическую чушь? Какая формула любви? Какой коннект? Проц включи, романтик шлаков! Кто тебе вообще про меня такое наговорил?  
– Знаешь, может, ты меня обманываешь? Просто не хочешь именно со мной? Так и скажи. В баре Сверва абы о чем говорить не будут… К тому же, Персептор не стал бы меня посылать к Сверву, если бы… – в голосе Дрифта пробивались расстроенные нотки.  
– Так значит, Персептор тебя надоумил? И что же – сильно бездельники разочаруются, когда узнают, что их капитан – нулевка? – язвительно фыркнул Родимус.  
– Думаю, это станет для них ударом. Так это правда? Даже Магнус, и тот…  
– Даже Магнус? Ох, Праймас! Хоть кто-нибудь из болтунов назвал имена счастливчиков, которым довелось побывать со мной на платформе? Хоть кто-то из них видел меня с Магнусом? Магнус? Праймас, думать об этом не хочу. Его интимные дела меня не касаются. Да, я ни с кем не интерфейсился и не собираюсь! Думаешь, я подставлю свой порт или подсоединюсь к кому угодно только для того, чтобы меня, не дай Праймас, не называли по углам нулевкой? Так вот, во-первых, мне это неинтересно, а во-вторых – я еще маленький… И вообще, мне лить маслом на то, что обсуждает толпа неудачников за кубом отвратительно разбавленного энергона! Так что возвращайся со своей формулой к Персептору, или к Рэтчету всей компанией сходите, он быстро контакты прочистит. А Персептору передай – пусть он со своими предложениями идет Юникрону в смазочный слив или еще куда поглубже. На этом аудиенцию считаю закрытой.

И Родимус подтолкнул Дрифта к двери, но внезапно передумал отправлять второго зама восвояси.  
– Магнус говорит: от романтической дури хорошо избавляет активный труд. Я могу помочь тебе достигнуть просветления. В моей личной мастерской есть некоторые проблемы, и их нужно прибрать, – с этими словами Родимус увлек растерявшегося Дрифта в прилегающий к рабочей части зал, где в беспорядке были разбросаны предметы различного назначения и опасности.

Пока Родимус разбирался со Свервом и компанией тунеядцев, занимался в тренировочном зале с врекерами и полировался у Рэтчета, Дрифт разгребал тонны перепутавшихся друг с другом проводов, чинил разбитые датапады, доставал из труднодоступных мест сбежавшие гайки и шурупы от неведомых девайсов, драил до блеска пол, а затем так же тщательно убирался в комнате с перезарядной платформой. Под конец вымотался настолько, что вышел в оффлайн прямо на полу рядом с мойкой, которую предварительно отдраил. О формуле любви он благополучно забыл. Вернувшись, капитан довольно осмотрел мастерскую и, не ожидая встретить Дрифта на полу, успешно об него спотыкнулся и чуть не растянулся во весь рост. Выругавшись на неблагозвучном кибертронском сленге, он все же бережно взял белого трансформера на руки и понес в его родной отсек.

– Иногда даже я поражаюсь, откуда у тебя в процессоре такие странные идеи… «Формула любви». Нет чтобы «Формулу бессмертия» изобрести или, на крайний случай, «Формулу неиссякаемой энергии», «Формулу превращения в Прайма», например, так ведь нет – любовь и всё тут, будь она неладна, – бормотал Родимус по дороге в каюту Дрифта.

***

Через несколько циклов Родимус решил наведаться к Ультра Магнусу. В том, что Магнус – опытный, надежный офицер, капитан ни на клик не сомневался. Он не станет болтать лишнего, выслушает, поможет, если потребуется. Помощь Родимусу была не нужна, а вот в новых знаниях он нестерпимо нуждался. Дрифт о своем открытии никому не проболтался. Родимус самолично устроил взбучку в баре, напоследок отобрав у Сверва половину запасов сладких присадок. Разбалтывать ничего не пришлось (да и не стал бы Дрифт – в экс-коне Родимус был уверен больше, чем в себе) – всё открылось из уст главного действующего лица сплетен. Еще никто и никогда, гордо вскинув голову, не заявлял во всеуслышание, что он нулевка и не собирается ни с кем из присутствующих ничего исправлять, потому что он Прайм и у него высшая цель и вообще надо бы ввести налог на присадки. Обсуждения капитана резко прекратились. Правда, ненадолго – совсем скоро на повестке цикла появилась новая тема: «Кто первым уложит капитана». Но Родимус, как всегда, про это ничего не знал.

– Магнус, – осторожно начал капитан. Он много думал о своем заместителе, о том, мог бы влюбиться в него или нет. Неожиданно получив от эмоциональных контуров утвердительный ответ, Родимус больше не чувствовал себя уверенно. Сильный, серьезный офицер, правильный, сдержанный – в личных отношениях должен быть надежным, внимательным... – Дрифт задумал одно исследование и поделился со мной некоторыми мыслями… кхм… а я не смог ему помочь… теоретически помочь, потому что в некоторых вопросах не имею опыта, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы кто-то посвятил меня в подробности.

В сплетни, распускаемые длинными глоссами в баре, Родимус благоразумно посвящать Ультра Магнуса не стал. Гнев его мог оказаться фатальным. Если бара не станет, куда засылать Дрифта на разведку? Нет, бар нужен, как индикатор социальных настроений.  
– Родимус, – Магнус недовольно отвлекся от классифицирования малоизвестных десептиконских шпионов. – Говори прямо.  
– У меня никогда не было интерфейса, – будничным тоном проговорил Родимус. – Мне нужно знать, как это происходит. То есть я, конечно, нашел массу информации в архивах, но, если честно, мне лень читать. Ты лучше объяснишь.

 

Ультра Магнус убрал мини-накопители под броню и оценивающе посмотрел на своего командира.  
– Тебе не кажется, что время выбрано неудачно? Завтра нас ожидает сложная высадка на…  
– Это не просьба, Магнус. Мне нужно знать сегодня.  
– Хорошо, – устало вздохнул высший офицер, у которого на сегодня значилось двадцать одно дело. К слову, это были крупномасштабные дела первой и второй степени важности, от их решения зависел успех разведки. – Либо я быстро показываю, либо ты отправляешься за теоретическими разъяснениями к Рэтчету.  
– Может, немного теории в твоем исполнении? – смущенно протянул Родимус. Он не ожидал, что Магнус предложит сразу перейти к делу.  
– Лекцию с тобой я к следующему ворну не закончу. Как будто тебя не знаю – триллион и один вопрос, почему этот штекер трогать можно, а этот стыдно.  
– А почему?  
– Ох, помолчи уже. Я пошутил, – Магнус прикрыл оптику ладонью. Ладно, Родимус-нулевка – это любопытная новость. Но вот то, что стеснительная нулевка – неправдоподобно.

Строптивому капитану пришлось сдаться, иначе он рисковал отправиться ни с чем в капитанскую рубку и еще долго думать о дурацкой формуле любви имени Дрифта. Сначала он сидел на чужих коленях, уткнувшись головой в синее плечо, пока Ультра Магнус открывал его интерфейс-броню, просовывая пальцы в пазы и раздвигая их до щелчка, уверенно ласкал провода, индикаторы, многочисленные схемы, рассказывая, куда нажать и где придавить, чтобы получился нужный эффект. Почему между ног мокро и почему не следует бояться расслабления форсунок баков со смазкой. Родимус весь извертелся, задавая порой очень странные вопросы. Впервые он чувствовал, что такое «по-другому хорошо» – не тогда, когда остался жив или когда победил в бою, не тогда, когда выбрал правильную присадку для сверхзаряженного, и даже не тогда, когда окружающие смотрели на него с восхищением и готовы были пойти за ним за край Вселенной. В объятиях Магнуса хотелось показать себя со всех сторон – настоящим, доверчивым, отзывчивым. Катастрофически опасное желание. Или все же… Родимус надрывно застонал, когда крупные пальцы проникли в главный порт. Он застонал еще громче, когда его джампер начали медленно раскладывать, доставляя наслаждение… кажется, глоссой. И когда его успели опрокинуть на платформу? Родимус сцепил пальцы на синем шлеме, прогибаясь назад и чувствуя, как дрожит в корпусе каждый проводок.  
– Подключу тебя к себе, – проговорил Магнус, и Родимус растерялся от того, как бархатисто прозвучал его голос. – Пусть твой первый интерфейс будет передающим.  
Сейчас Родимус согласился бы на любую роль, но Ультра Магнус знал – через десять циклов капитана загрызут мысли о том, что он, лидер ЛостЛайта, выступил в роли принимающего. У него и без того спарклинговские комплексы во всей вооруженной красе, так еще и положение среди Праймов шаткое – к чему лишний повод для сомнений в себе?

***

Закончив перезарядку, Родимус долго чистился, намеренно делая это перед Магнусом. То ли хотел покрасоваться, то ли привлечь дополнительное внимание, то ли по привычке заигрывал, а может и всё сразу.  
– Если вдруг у меня возникнут вопросы, я ведь могу обратиться к тебе еще раз? Да, конечно, могу, я же капитан! Может, после разведки мы…  
– Ро, – доверительно прошептал Магнус. Он притянул беспокойного меха к себе, устроив большие ладони на узкой, красивой талии. – Ты капитан. Я с тобой, потому что хочу уберечь тебя и ЛостЛайт от лишних трудностей. Ты не безразличен мне, но не путай партнерство с играми на платформе. Оставим всё, как есть. Хорошо?  
– Ага. Оставим, – улыбнулся Родимус. – Пока оставим. Хм, какая дурацкая затея – рассчитать формулу любви… И зачем она, когда достаточно того, что есть?.. – и он обнял не сопротивлявшегося заместителя, через клик думая уже о том, как будет выцеплять Дрифта из манипуляторов Персептора, чтобы вдвоем отправиться на Луну-231. В архивах отдаленного спутника пряталось упоминание о рыцарях Кибертрона. Во всяком случае, сегодня Дрифт на это в сотый раз намекнул.


End file.
